


Nothing If Not

by Yati



Category: X/1999
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-04
Updated: 2005-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to end this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing If Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Word #100](http://www.livejournal.com/community/15minuteficlets/31714.html) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/). Spoilers for X up to . . . um. I don't even know what chapter it's supposed to be. Rainbow Bridge and what happens after, I guess. And the end of Tokyo Babylon. Beware of angst. (As if you need that warning . . . it _is_ X, after all.)

He is gripping Subaru's trench coat, his arm slick with blood and he watches with a horrible fascination as the dark, thick liquid drips to the ground. It's not his. The blood's not his when it should be, when he _knows_ that it should be.

Subaru's coat is no longer white --- it's Subaru's blood not his it's _Subaru-kun where did it go wrong?_ \--- and Subaru is looking with him with something that could be gratitude in his dimming eyes.

_Thank you . . . Seishirou-san._ His words are broken, almost too soft to be heard. Seishirou stares, not comprehending, at the man uttering them. _For fulfilling my wish._

You are not supposed to die, he thinks, even as he slides his arm behind Subaru's shoulders and lowers him gently to the ground. The scene in front of him blurs into another and he _feels_ something contract in his chest, and that is not right; not when he's supposed to be empty inside. He is not supposed to witness a surreal repeat of events nine years past. He's not supposed to watch a young man die in the same way a pretty girl in a pale shikifuku with the same green eyes and the same dark hair did all those years ago.

There are no sakura petals here. The wind is still and it is not an illusion.

 

_( "I want you and Subaru to live, Sei-chan. Let me believe in you." )_

 

_This is not supposed to happen._ Not to you.

Confusion flits across Subaru's pale face. _Why?_ he asks, coughing as he struggles for words. He smiles, even as blood trickles from his lips. He reaches out to touch Seishirou's cheek and Seishirou lets him. _I'm happy it did. I'm glad . . . I'm not worthless in your eyes._

Seishirou wipes the blood away, transfixed by Subaru's distant expression. He catches Subaru's hand as it falls. Subaru sighs and his dark eyelashes flutter with one last shuddering breath. He closes his eyes and goes limp against Seishirou and Seishirou clings on to him with something that could almost be desperation, trying to keep him here, where he belongs.

He is nothing if not a fool, trusting a dying girl's spell.

Subaru's kekkai collapses, taking the bridge with it.

 

_I'm sorry, Hokuto-chan. I wanted to believe as well._

 

Seishirou doesn't move away.


End file.
